Playful Italy
by keikopanda102
Summary: Hee hee hee... All I can say is that if you read this and you like the pairing of Germany and Italy then you are in for a real treat! Warning: Things get sexual. VERY sexual. As in... sex. Hee hee hee... ok then. Enjoy this cheerful one-shot!


**Playful Italy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But can I just say that for a comedic and slightly yaoi related anime, it is highly educational! **

**Enjoy!**

__________________________________________________

"Come on. Just do it."

"Nooooooo! I can't. It's embarrassing!"

"Since when have you ever been embarrassed about anything? You aren't even embarrassed or ashamed when you surrender. This shouldn't be so hard."

"But- but- If it was you... then I would be embarrassed."

Germany smirked.

"You are so cute some times Italy... If you do it, I'll give you a special surprise."

Italy's eyes brightened and he squealed,

"Really Germany? I love surprises! What is it?"

Germany laughed. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise. Now come on... do it."

Italy blushed. "You're so perverted... Germany..."

Germany stared at him as he sat in the dark corner of the room silently, watching every movement Italy made. After a lot of fidgeting Italy turned away and muttered,

"O- OK... I'll do it..."

He started by slowly reaching up and loosening his tie. His hands were shaking as he pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. He then unbuttoned his shirt all the way but didn't take it off. He was about to reach down and undo his pants but Germany's voice rang out in the quiet loud and clear,

"Touch your nipples."

"Ah!" Italy blushed deeper red. He gulped then proceeded to bring his shaking fingertips to brush over his hard nubs of flesh. He started off slow but then it felt so good he began pinching them and pulling on them as his erection grew larger in his pants. As he licked his lips Germany spoke up once again,

"You can take you're pants off now."

Italy glanced at his shadow through lust laden eyes then twirled one nipple while using his other hand to unbutton and then zip down his pants. He reached inside his pants to feels his pulsing manhood through his underwear and he moaned.

He was suddenly struggling to get his pants off completely while still rubbing himself. He then reached up and pulled his hair curl so he could bite on it and stop himself from crying out too loud. He sat up on his knees on the bed and stroked himself through his underwear shyly until Germany commanded,

"Take your underwear off, Italy. It's just you and me."

Italy looked over to see Germany's blue eyes shining in the dim light and he nodded. He slid his thin undergarments off and gently placed them on the floor. He leaned back as he pinched a nipple and wiped a hand up his leg to rest on his aching member. He stroked it a few times and all the muscles in his body were tensed. Italy's breathing was becoming labored and then finally he could not hold back a loud scream anymore.

"Kyaaaaah!!!" His curl fell out of his mouth and sprang back into an even tighter curl than before. It seemed to convulse with pleasure as Italy rubbed his length faster. He reached down his other hand and stroked himself faster as he felt his climax coming.

Germany kept a cool face as he spoke curtly, "Italy-"

"Germany!!!" Italy yelled as he fell back on the bed and squeezed himself with both trembling hands. "Germany I can't- I can't! I need you to do it Germany! Germany please!"

Germany was there in milliseconds. He ripped both of Italy's hands away from his member and held them tight above the uke's head. Germany leaned in so his breath could mingle with Italy's heavy panting and he said,

"You always need me to rescue you, don't you, my little Italy?"

Italy whimpered as Germany placed a finger at his entrance and pushed in. Germany kissed Italy deeply then pushed another finger past his tight opening. He scissored them as Italy squirmed beneath him. After a minute or two Italy moaned and Germany took out his fingers. He quickly unzipped his own formal army pants and unclothed his large erection. He held Italy's thin ankles up and shoved his hot, hard length into the warm hole.

"Gah!" Italy cried loudly. Germany stopped moving for a moment to give Italy time to adjust to being filled. Italy started shuffling his hips a little and Germany moaned. He quickly began thrusting in and out while Italy clung to the bed sheets for strength.

Germany lifted Italy's legs even higher over his shoulders so he could go deeper into his lover. Italy was continuously pounded into the bed for more than half an hour until he finally couldn't stop himself anymore.

"G- Germany! I'm gonna come!"

"Together..." Germany grunted through powerful thrusts.

They exploded blissful and collapsed onto the soft blankets. After a few minutes Italy smiled at Germany, who blushed, then said,

"Germany... I'll always need you to rescue me..."

Germany smiled back and gave Italy's curl a playful tug as he leaned in to kiss him and reply,

"And I'll always come to rescue you, no matter what."

(Italy completely forgot about the surprise, which is probably a good thing, since Germany never really had one to begins with...)

__________________________________________________

**Ehem... don't ask.**

**But DO please review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
